Running From Monsters
by JJBluebell
Summary: there are two more people on the plane, a 20 year old girl, broken by her own refection and her Little brother, torn between truth and fear , both scared and running from the past, every child has monsters...but what are theirs? could become M PlZ REVIEW
1. Airport Interactions

I lean against the sink and look in the mirror, putting the lid back on my diamond pink lip-gloss, breath a heavy sigh as I run my fingers through my medium shoulder length dirty blonde straight hair, flashes of deep blue and pure white exposed through the multi layers, bangs and a single strip of each on the right of my block fringe. I take in my outfit; my tongue rolling stones t-shirt, purple skinny jeans, sneakers, grey puff sleeve jacket and my cadet cap, I close my eyes as I run my fingers through my abruptly ending hair, subconsciously expecting it to be longer. My eyes snap open and I glare angrily to find the moist pools staring back at me, picking up my bag and storming out, away from my refection.

After leaving the ladies room I stand leaning on the wall outside the men's bathroom, huffing lightly as I inspect my black perfectly rounded nails, just then the door opens and a man in a black suit comes out and storms into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he apologizes sincerely

"Don't worry about it!" he gives me a once over, as if looking to see if I'm hurt rather than checking me out, then nods with a small smile as he leaves.

I watch him as he goes he seems… troubled, but then the bathroom door opens again a small boy with messy brown spiked hair, doe blue eyes that mirror mine, tanned skin rather than my alabaster tone and a small scar against his left eye, dressed in a backwards baseball cap, baggy gray combats and a batman shirt.

"Hey Kido ready to roll?" he just nods and we walk over to our gate, him playing with his Gameboy as we stroll.

Not looking where he's going, as well as the dumb blonde walking backwards yelling, they bump into each other "hey kid watch where you're going! These are Armani!" she yells at him

"Hey don't talk to my brother like that you stuck up tramp!" I scream in her face, she's taller than me and skinnier; yeah, I could so take her!

We're immediately in the other's faces but before she can bark out a retort the guy she was screaming at, and wow, he's gorgeous! Says "Shannon, leave them alone!"

I watch as he pushes her away and looks from me to the child next to me kindly "I'm sorry about her, you aright little man?"

I turn then, my hand on his capped head "Zach, you ok?"

He nods and stutters "I'm… sorry…I… Daisy!"

I see him tearing up and kneel "hey, it's all good kiddo, its fine!"

I stand then and look to the guy and impassive blonde behind him "hey, you get off on making kids cry? He's eight years old for god's sake!"

If it weren't for the piercing blue eyes between us I'd have killed her for that fucking eye roll as he says "please, Shannon!"

She makes a shocked face "Boone, are you kidding me?"

He gives her a look and she snarls down at the boy quivering behind me "Sorry!"

"Whatever, come on kiddo, I'll get you a soda! Hey dude, you want to keep your dog on a leash from now on!" I shout back, taking the child's hand lightly

As we sit waiting for the plane to bored, Zach sips at his soda and I put a hand on his capped head and smile down to him "hey, how you doing?"

He looks up at me, a glint of fear in his eyes "I'm ok, I just…"

"Hey, it's ok to be nervous; I was to the first time!" he gives a ghost of a smile, his bright eyes glimmering with a mix of emotions

I lower my forehead to his, promising with all my heart "they'll never break us up kiddo, never again!"

He lets out a breathy sigh "I know Daisy, we won't let them!"

I can't fight my grin at his confident tone and cocky smile, at a boy.

In that moment they call our gate and we head over to board. We happily take out seats and I see the man in the black suite sitting in the seat in front of us. He gives a kind smile and a slight nod as we pass him. I beam as the small boy squirms excitedly in his seat, staring out the window with a grin splitting his face as we take off.

While in midflight I look over to Zach, who's sleeping peacefully with his headphones covering his ears, cap having fallen to his lap, showing the brown mess underneath, I let out a breath as I see the flight-attendant handing something to the man in front of us.

"Excuse me, could I have a pillow and blanket please?" I whisper, the woman looks to the sleeping child beside me and smiles.

She leaves and I lean back, resting slightly, but then the cabin rocks harshly, then again, jerking Zach awake. He cowers into my side in panic as the oxygen masks fall and I quickly grab the far one, securing it to the screaming boys head before fastening mine. I bury his head into me as we hold each other, a large commanding eruption of wind coming from behind us and then…blackness!


	2. Sand and Secrets

**_Hey Guys! so heres an update, please let me know what you think, no flames! but i'm greatful for friendly opinions! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_this Chapter is dedicated to my friest reviewer - JessieMayLynn - am glad you were so looking forward to more :) and thanks for being my first reviewer X x_**

**_JJ X x _**

I feel the scorching heat on my skin, the smell of sea salt and smoke potent in the air and the fused sounds of booming voices and raging movement, like the chaotic music of a market place. As I blink through the bright sun gazing down on me I feel a sharp pain run though my body, my nerve endings electorally charged as a warm liquid caresses my side and back, the throbbing agony from those two parts as I sit up ripping a large cry from my throat, in that moment the images of the broken bodies scattered across the sand, those still breathing either screaming and running or sobbing while cradling their loved ones corpses. It all comes back to me in an instant, the plane, the crash, ZACH!

I stand quickly, wincing at my forgotten, unimportant pain and I look around franticly "ZACH!"

"ZACH! ZACHARY!" I scream as I start to run around the bodies, uncaring for the nameless faces

I run my hands through my hair, pulling slightly as my gaze turns fuzzy from the forming tears "Zach please no… please, ZACH!"

I scream his name over the noisy beach, just then I notice someone coming in from the water, a man I noticed had been with the suite guy, giving a woman mouth to mouth, the hansom one from the airport, and he's holding a small boy in his arms.

"ZACH!" I screech as I race to him, the man giving the boy mouth to mouth as I reach them.

He's so still, why isn't he moving, why does he look so pale? Zach isn't pail, please god! After a few attempts his eyes shoot open, those beautiful big blue eyes and they man rolls him to couch up the water from his lungs.

I lung myself at the boy, taking him in my arms "oh god thank you, don't you ever scare me like that again do you hear me, oh god, I thought…"

He looks up at me as we both cry "I'm sorry Daisy, I… it was so dark!" I pull him to me, rocking slightly as we hold each other, both far too happy to acknowledge the man who saved his life. Its then that I allow the cloud of dizziness and pain to set it, because he's ok and that's all that matters.

"Daisy… you're bleeding!" Zach says wide eyed, pulling his hands back from out embrace to show me the blood smeared across them.

I give a weak smile, my eyes heavy… so tired "its ok kiddo… I'm…" it's then that the blood loss strikes me down, two strong arms catching me as I fall into an unconscious slumber.

I wake up in a daze, face down on a pile of blankets, a warm breeze on my skin, I go to move and feel nothing but a brush of pain from my back and side. I look down and see a large gash from my hip trailing up round to my back, but it's been stitched with black string, well stitched I might add. It then hits me that I'm not wearing a top, but I've been covered with a thin sheet.

"Hey, try not to move too much!" Its then that I see that man, the one in the black suite kneel next to me, lifting the sheet to examine the stitches.

I look at him with a worried look and swallow "what happened?"

Covering me again he answers "you suffered a bit of blood loss, nothing some food, water and rest won't cure, but you did pass out, Boone brought you over to me, I saw that you had a deep incision and quickly cleaned and stitched you up. My names Jack, I'm a doctor!"

I nod with a concerned smile "I gathered! I'm Daisy… Where's Zach? My little brother, Is he ok?"

He smiles kindly "I checked him over, he's fine, a few cuts and bruises, he coughed up most the water he swallowed, but he'll be ok; the guy who saved him, Boone, is looking after him for you!"

"So… did you see?" I ask sheepishly

His face falls slightly "I… um… I had to remove your shirt for the stitches so… yes I did, Boone saw also, but… it's none of our business!"

I let out a relived sigh, thankful at not being bombarded with questions. He hands me a bottle of water, a foil rapped sandwich and what seems like a man's green shirt "here, it'll keep your strength up. Feel free to move around, but not too much; don't want those stitches opening up!"

I smile and sit up slowly as he moves to see to the man across from me, his has something sticking out of him, some shrapnel and he looks pretty bad! I move as slow as possible after buttoning up and knotting the shirt, seeing as its dark and the pain is still quite intense. I smile as I see the different cluster of groups gathered around individual fires.

"Daisy!" my smile splits into a grin when I hear that angelic voice and see him running towards me, despite how much I want to take him in my arms and twirl him around, I hold out my hands to stop him and he slows his pace.

"Sorry kiddo, I have to be careful with these stitches!" I say as I meet him toe to toe, circling my arm around him and he nuzzles into my good side.

We walk slowly back to where he'd ran from and I say just loud enough for him to hear me "so, tell me what you've said!"

"I told them that we were going to visit our mom who lives in LA, after we moved to Sydney because of our dad's new job and the divorce." I smile proudly down to him, rubbing the top of his brown locks

"Good thinking kiddo, no details, easy to remember, easily explained and believable! You're quite the little fibber aren't you!" he beams back up to me brightly

Whispering just as we reach the group "well I learnt from the best!" and we carefully take our seats

After I finish eating my sandwich I look over to the man who saved Zach's life, as well as mine, the blonde girl asleep next to him, Zach's head resting in my lap as he snores lightly.

I take a deep breath and say as our eyes meet "thank you!"

He looks at me confused and I explain "for helping me, for saving Zach! I don't know what I'd have… really, thank you!"

"Don't mention it!" He ghosts a smile; his grand diamond cut blue eyes sparkling in the firelight

I bite my lip nervously as his face turns pensive as if ready to ask a question, I know he saw, the doctor, Jack told me, but they both can't be completely impassive about the subject. As his mouth opens, I hold my breath, only for a large feral roar to echo from the forest.

Zach lurches awake and cowers into me, Boone, Jack, Michael, whose son Zach was playing with earlier, and many others stand in awe as the howl travels over us. When all that remains is dead silence I hear Zach's frail voice ask "Daisy, what was that?"

I just look down to him; his eyes filled with fear and hold him close to me "nothing for you to worry about kiddo!"

I smile down reassuringly to him, but the moment he looks away that smile dies, this is all bad!

That night is spent mostly sleepless, both with the pain of my stitches and dread of the thing that screamed at us that night! The next day everyone's fussing about not being rescued yet and a small group going off into the jungle, looking for the front of the plain that will have something called the transceiver, whatever it is everyone's convinced it will help!

I sit watching Zach and Walt drawing pictured in the sand and playing, when I suddenly feel the presence of another next to me, I turn and find it to be Boone; he's just staring at me!

"Just ask already!" I snap at him angrily

He looks at me with sad eyes "your back, the scars… they look old, really old and the pattern… What happened to you?"

I look him straight in the eye and a chuckle dryly "what do you think Sherlock! Poor little country girl knows the sting of a belt on her skin, boo-fucking-hoo right? I don't want your pity! … Have you told anyone?"

He shakes his head after my voice softens "I didn't mean to upset you and who would I tell?"

"Your girlfriend?" I gesture my head to where the way to skinny blonde is sunbathing

He looks to me from her "Shannon, no, no I would never tell her something like this, she'd be nothing but bitchy about it! She'd find some way to use it to her advantage, so no! And she's not my girlfriend; she's my sister, step-sister thankfully!"

I laugh at the way he says it "oh ok, thanks! ...Zach doesn't have any, just encase you thought…. this doesn't mean we're best friend or anything just because you know one of my dirty little secrets, saved my life and Zach's, just so you know!"

I say only half serious and with a teasing tone. He smiles and reply's with the same tone, meeting a chuckle "please, you wish!"

We share a playful laugh and a momentary gaze; sapphire diamond eyes meeting frosted sky ones. Ok, so maybe one good thing can come from this hellhole, I mean can you blame me? he's gorgeous and saved mine and Zach's lives! Maybe I have that hero worship thing… or I just have eyes!


End file.
